Today, there is a variety of mobile devices that are designed to offer users different experiences through various user interface options. For example, there are personal digital assistants, pocket PCs, laptop computers, and the like. Increasingly, these devices are expected to have a greater level of user presentation options.
The user presentation provided by the user interface may include options for changing the ringer volume, notice tones, the screen brightness, the screen content, and the like. A user is able to individually select levels for these user interface options according to their preferences.